You Are My Death
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Naruto was pushed too far and attempted suicide. The Nine-tails however, healed him and he thought he'd be forced to live his sad, pain-filled, numb life. But what happens when a certain Uchiha offers him another way? ItaNaru. Warnings: Suicide Attempt and Lemon. Be aware my readers! I don't own Naruto!


**Hello Friends!**

 **I wasn't feeling like working on my other stories, so I wrote this instead! But I will eventually go back to them. I promise!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You Are My Death

 **"Stupid boy… I gave you my power to destroy that Haku kid and you wimped out at the last moment because you didn't want to hurt him. He would have killed you after a few more seconds… You are nothing… weak… a failure."**

 _"I know that… but he was just like me ya' know? I just…"_

 **"Why should that matter? It's kill or be killed in this world and your stupid notions of peace won't cut it. Let me take over for awhile and I'll show you what true power is."**

 _"Is this you trying to help me? Or are you just trying to help yourself?"_

 **"Ku ku ku… what does it matter to you boy? I can hear your thoughts… I can see the darkest parts of your mind. You want death and destruction just as much as I do… You want to die yourself… why not just let me take over. You'll die in the process and I'll get the revenge we both desire."**

 _"You don't know anything! Sure… maybe sometimes I get down, and I'm angry that everyone treats me like a nuisance. But I don't want to hurt anyone… especially people who are just reacting out of fear of what YOU did."_

 **"Ha! You act like they distinguish between me and you. How often have you been ignored by the very people you protect? How many beatings have you received when they stop ignoring you long enough to feel hatred? No… to everyone in Konoha YOU are ME and becoming Hokage won't change that. You won't even get that far…"**

 _"Then maybe I should just die and get it over with…"_

 **"Brat! Don't act like you even have that option."**

 _"So, you're saying you'd save me?"_

 **"You truly are dim-witted aren't you, Naruto? I don't save your life because I care for you… I intervene only to preserve myself. You are worthless to everyone, including me."**

 _"I thought you just regenerated when you get killed…"_

 **"That's not the point! It would take forever for me to be revived and then I'd just be recaptured and placed in another punk."**

 _"It's not really my fault if you get caught again… stupid Fox."_

 **"Don't mock me brat! I'd eat you if it weren't for this accursed seal. But if you are so insistent on dying I've told you that all you have to do is let me out! I'll kill the villagers who cause you to suffer and be free… just let me take over your body…"**

 _"Just stop it you damn demon! You hurt me just as much as they do, and I don't want vengeance! I want… I mean… please just leave me alone alright? Stop trying to trick me into becoming some raging monster and let me rest in peace."_

Naruto left the corridors of his mind, but he could hear the Fox laughing at him all the same. The demon would constantly let him know how weak and useless he was every time he was alone, which was fairly frequently if there weren't missions to go on.

But even when he was able to avoid the taunts from Kyuubi, he received no reprieve from the outside world. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to win over the people that were closest to him. Kakashi, his sensei, only ever had time to train his teammates, and Sakura was always screaming at him to stop being annoying.

Then there was Sasuke, the prodigal Uchiha. He was the one that Naruto desired attention from above all else, and was also the one that ignored him the most. The Raven was handsome, smart, strong, and mysterious, but also a complete ass the majority of the time. Still, though, the blonde believed that if anyone could have understood him, it would have been him… if only.

The only person who didn't seem to despise him was Iruka, but now that he'd graduated from the academy, the lovable Chunin had new students to take up his time, and Naruto could feel the loss of his attention.

He stared at the forms he'd filled out for the Chunin exams. The first test was a week from then and he'd hoped that somehow, he'd do well enough to earn the respect of his peers and the villagers, but this path came with its own risks. If he somehow managed to wipe the floor with the competition, people could fear him even more for his power.

Naruto rubbed his eyes stressfully, trying to block the worry he was feeling from his mind. But nothing was helping him at this point, and every day his resolve to die grew stronger. Even now, with all the possibilities ahead his fear was crushing him.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection, hating what he saw staring back at him. His breathing intensified, and he made his decision. If he took his life tonight, his team would be without their third member, but maybe they would find a new person that would make them a stronger unit.

He reached down into his ninja pack and pulled out a kunai, poising it just above his breastbone. The blonde leaned over the sink as sweat started to form on his temple. Naruto was nervous, but he was just going to do the same thing he'd envisioned in his mind so many times before.

With a final exhale, he plunged the knife into his chest.

* * *

When Naruto woke on the floor of his bathroom, he was filled with a sense of sadness and shame. His suicide attempt obviously hadn't worked, leaving him even more miserable than he had been before.

 **"Ku ku ku… foolish boy… did you think it'd be that easy? Your life will be nothing but misery until the day you die. And in punishment for not giving me the satisfaction of killing these bastards, I'm going to make sure you stay alive for a long, long time."**

The blonde didn't answer the Foxes taunts. Instead, he just peeled himself off the ground and began cleaning up the blood that had dried into the cracked surface.

 _"I suppose I should be happy that I survived. Being hard to kill is helpful in my line of work but damn it! Nothing ever goes the way I want it to!"_ Naruto thought to himself bitterly.

Once he'd gotten as much out of the permanently stained tile as possible, he moved on to his clothes. Slowly, he stripped out of the soiled garments, tossing them to the floor carelessly as he waited for the tub to fill with hot water.

 _"Of course I don't have a washer or dryer... Nooo, not me… I don't even have enough money to fix the damn stove. Be a ninja! What a terrible idea that was. I just get sent on D ranked missions for shit pay and then spend what little I do make trying to pay back the landlord for everything the mobs break!"_ Naruto hissed to himself in irritation.

* * *

Naruto sat in his boxers as he waited for his clothes to dry. It took forever since he had to hang them in his apartment, but it was better than putting them on a clothes line outside and having them stolen by villagers. He sighed as he slurped up the cup of noodles he'd made for himself before tossing the cup to the floor.

Most people thought he was just messy, but there was a reason for his behavior. Naruto hadn't cared about being organized since he was young because there was no one there to scold him. The only person that ever came over was the Third, and he simply handed over a meager allowance and left.

There just wasn't a point in keeping the place clean for himself. In fact, if he died, someone would have to clean it up, and it served them right! They were probably cruel to him at some point anyway.

"I bet you have a lot of friend's little guy…" Naruto whispered to a lone ant on the table. "What's your secret? I bet you don't have a demon inside you, do you?"

"Hey! Naruto! Hurry up already it's time to leave!" Came Sakura's voice from outside his apartment, interrupting his one-sided conversation.

The blonde quickly threw on his barley damp clothes and jumped out the window, giving one last glance at the photo on his nightstand. "I can do this…" he thought to himself, though it didn't even sound hopeful in his mind.

He'd forgotten that the two were coming to pick him up and hadn't had time to mentally prepare himself for their insults. "Sorry guys! I forgot you were stopping by to get me today…" he said half-heartedly.

"You're such a loser… You know you're always going to forget so why not just write yourself a reminder?" Sasuke responded coldly.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha but didn't argue. After failing to kill himself, it didn't really seem important in the grand scheme of things. "What are we doing today?" he asked as they walked. "Are we going on a mission?"

As if being summoned, their sensei showed up in a puff of smoke. "Hello, you three! Sorry I won't be able to train you today. I've got a mission to go on that you aren't cleared for. I suggest you all train together while I'm gone though. Sasuke, Sakura, try to spar together and Naruto since you STILL can't seem to control your chakra, work on that. Okay?"

The only one that seemed happy about the arrangement was Sakura. She clung to Sasuke as if doing so would make him excited to train with her.

"Hey, Naruto. You look kind of pale" Sasuke started.

Naruto looked up at him hopefully, but that moment was short lived.

"Didn't hurt yourself in another round of failed training, did you?" the Raven finished.

Before the blonde had a chance to answer, Kakashi butted in, telling Sasuke to behave in a less than enthusiastic voice. After he teleported away though, Naruto just about lost it.

"Why do you hate me so much teme!" he growled lowly. "You could help me if you really wanted me to get stronger! But I bet you're just scared if I do improve I'll leave you in the dust. Don't forget I'm the one who beat Haku, not you! And I did that with my shit chakra control while you nearly died."

Sasuke's Sharingan spun dangerously, "I jumped in front of those needles to save YOU!" he hissed back.

"Yeah! And even after that you still treat me like a nuisance! I hate both of you! Just go to hell!" Naruto screamed, his whole body shaking in frustration. "I'm going to train by myself! Have fun being jerks together."

With that, the blonde jumped off, doing his best to hide the tears that had begun forming in his hurt filled blue eyes.

* * *

~Time Skip: Night Before 3rd Hokage's Funeral~

Naruto cried softly into his pillow as the sun set through his window. After he'd gone off on his teammates, Sasuke had refused to even look at him and Sakura had become more violent than ever.

Now, he'd lost the Third too. Even if the man hadn't been perfect, he'd still been there from the beginning and it cut Naruto deep to know that he was gone.

"No, you've got to keep it together. You still have Iruka and now maybe Jiraiya too" he told himself quietly. "You defeated Shukaku… people will have to accept and acknowledge you."

But deep in his heart, the blonde knew it was too late; he didn't feel joy or hope anymore. Iruka buying him Ramen didn't make him feel better, nor did calling out the Pervy Sage on his peeping. He'd lost all belief in the possibility of a better future.

Naruto hid his tear stained face deep in his pillow and tried to stifle his sniffling. Soon though, a chill crept up his spine.

"Come with us, Naruto." Came a smooth, deep voice.

He slowly lifted his head and turned to see who had broken into his apartment without him knowing. One was a large blue man that resembled a shark while the shorter of the two looked like an older, more handsome version of Sasuke. Both, however, had an ominous feel to them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

"We are here to take you with us. Come willingly or we'll take you by force" the Raven-haired man answered.

Naruto knew that if they were here to kidnap him, they probably were up to no good. But still, He hated the life he was forced to live every day. True to his word, Kyuubi had made him miserable since his failed suicide attempt, and aside from that, things had only gotten worse with his teammates and the villagers.

"What are you going to do with me?" he questioned further, his swollen orbs still watery from crying.

"That's not really important, is it? You're coming with us one way or another." The blue man stated, a sneer planted firmly on his face.

The blonde looked over at the shorter of the two and stared, his blue eyes piercing into the blood red ones.

"We will extract Kyuubi, killing you in the process." The man said gently. He'd seen the dead, numb look deep within Naruto's gaze, and knew honesty was best.

"If I come with you… will it hurt?" Naruto asked.

The blue man smirked and nodded, seemingly taking pleasure in what he'd make the blonde endure.

Naruto gulped softly and looked down at his splintered wood floor, weighing his options. He could go willingly, or he could get his ass handed to him and then be taken anyway. Still, even with as broken as he was inside, giving in to people that wished suffering on others wasn't really his style.

A pale hand interrupted his mental battle, however, and he looked back up to the person who had extended it.

"Come." The man ordered, keeping his hand out for Naruto to take. "The pain will be temporary and less than what you appear to be suffering from now."

The blonde felt his heart skip a beat. Something about this lethal shinobi made him feel more at ease than he ever had before. After a moments pause, he reached up and gripped the appendage.

"What are your names?" he asked as he tried to dry his tears on his sleeve.

The Raven kneeled down and let Naruto climb onto his back. "This is my partner Kisame of the Hidden Mist and I am Itachi… Uchiha." He answered.

Naruto paused in shock before wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. He never expected to be this close to Sasuke's brother.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura waited outside of Naruto's apartment for several minutes before becoming impatient. The kunoichi practically broke down his door trying to get in, only to find the small space empty.

"Naruto?" she called out, her anger leaving momentarily.

"Let's go Sakura… the loser probably already left." Sasuke stated, though his usual disinterest had been replaced by slight concern.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded slowly, "you're right. Let's look for him at the funeral."

They hurried to the service but soon discovered that their blonde teammate was nowhere to be found. Sasuke surveyed the crowd, finally spotting his mourning sensei. Being as respectful as he could, he made his way over to the Jonin.

"Kakashi, we stopped by Naruto's apartment, but there was no one there. Have you seen him?" he asked.

The elder's visible eye narrowed. "Are you sure he isn't here?" he pushed, "Naruto wouldn't have missed the ceremony."

Sakura walked up to the two, worry now evident in her green eyes. "You're right sensei. I know he can be an idiot sometimes, but something must be wrong for him to have skipped this. Konohamaru has been asking for him and he loved the Third. What should we do?"

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair. This was the last thing they needed right now as a village and a team. As crazy as it sounded, everyone needed the blondes big, hopeful personality to lift them up. Besides that, he knew what lurked deep within Naruto, and the chaos that could occur if it somehow got loose.

"I'll send my hounds to search for him. In the meantime, I want you two to look at the usual spots. Send word if you find him." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and leapt off, determined to find the boy they'd taken for granted. The silver-haired shinobi then teleported to Naruto's apartment, arriving just as his summoning animals finished sniffing around.

"Bad new Kakashi," Pakkun stated, "I smell that bloodthirsty Uchiha, Itachi. The group Jiraiya warned us about must have him."

"I don't see evidence of a fight, but that's not saying much if Itachi was here. He's probably under a genjutsu… Thanks, Pakkun. Stay alert, I'll probably need your nose again soon to pick up their trail. For now, I need to let the elders know so we can get a search mission out."

But nothing would come from their worry, Naruto was long gone.

* * *

~Time Skip: Three Days~

Naruto relaxed back against the wall of his cell as he waited for the Akatsuki members to finish preparations to remove Kyuubi. He was nervous to die even after he'd wanted it for so long. And, as usual, the Fox spirit wasn't making it any easier for him. Kyuubi was howling loudly in his mind, urging Naruto to let him free so they couldn't seal him away in the statue.

But the blonde didn't care what he was saying anymore. At long last, he'd be free of this terrible world and all it's evil.

The door opened, shining a dim light into this little room and temporarily helping him block out the Foxes anger. "Come with me," Itachi spoke.

The blonde took a deep breath and got to his shaky feet. "I don't know if I can do this… I know it sounds dumb when I've already come this far but…"

Itachi calmly looked at his willing captive and held out his hand again, silently urging him to take it. "There's no reason to be second-guessing yourself, Naruto. We would have come to take you eventually."

The younger nodded sadly and took the Raven's hand, following him down the lonely hallway. He looked up at the man's back, admiring the long, dark hair that was neatly tied there. "Where are we going?"

"I correctly assumed you'd be getting nervous about the ritual. So, I came to take you for a walk while we wait for the preparations to be completed." Itachi responded.

Naruto smiled softly, but it was soon changed to confusion and slight interest, "You're a lot nicer than Sasuke. But he said you killed everyone in his clan… your clan… how can one person be so different like that?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Itachi answered.

"I guess not… Say… I know this is a weird request, but could I have some ramen? I mean… ramen is always good but when I think about how it will be my last cup it sounds even better." Naruto asked sheepishly, a blush forming on his tan cheeks.

The elder stopped walking and looked back at the embarrassed teen. "What kind would you like?" he finally asked.

"It... It doesn't really matter… Thanks… Itachi…"

The Uchiha took him out of the dark tunnels of the dungeon and up into the dining area, being careful to keep hold of the boy's hand while they walked. Although Naruto had come willingly, he wasn't sure if the compliance would continue.

"Sit there." He commanded, pointing to an empty chair at one of the long tables.

Naruto obediently sat down and awkwardly twiddled his thumbs together as he waited. "Do you think it hurts to die?" he asked shyly.

"You ask about that a lot, Naruto. You're a ninja are you not? Pain has always been part of your profession." Itachi answered.

The blonde played with a piece of string from his jacket, trying to come up with a good reason for his fear of pain. "It's the only real thing I feel I guess. It's not always an unwelcome change from being numb but still… I guess I just didn't want that to be the only thing I experienced before I died… pain and numbness I mean." He finally responded.

Itachi didn't stop making the food, but he did glance back slightly at the younger. Even now, after he'd hardened himself against the world, the suffering that Naruto must have gone through to make him apathetic about dying bothered his frozen heart.

"There is more to life than what you've experienced." The Uchiha stated.

"Like what?" Naruto asked though he didn't really look interested in finding out.

Itachi dipped the noodles into the boiling water as he thought about how to explain what he meant. "Brief moments of happiness between the horrors we shinobi are forced to endure. Sometimes it's as simple as seeing flowers blossom in the spring, or getting close to someone you are attracted to…"

"I accidentally kissed your little brother… but that was terrible. I got beat up by like every girl in the class and then Sasuke wouldn't speak to me for days." Naruto responded.

"So, you like my little brother, do you?" Itachi asked, turning to cock his eyebrow at the now very red-faced blonde.

Naruto sputtered and put his hands up in defense. He didn't think what he'd said had implied that he was attracted to Sasuke, but the younger Uchiha had always said his brother was a genius. "I mean, yeah I like him when he's not being a total bastard. But I know he doesn't feel the same way… most of the time he treats me like a pest so…"

Itachi finished making the ramen and set it down in front of the flustered boy. "But were you happy when you kissed him?"

The blonde nodded somewhat, though his face seemed to deny what he was agreeing to.

"You don't have to tell me, Naruto. I won't be offended if you don't like my brother. He means nothing to me." Itachi offered, watching as the younger started slurping up the hot noodles. To his surprise, the blonde started to smile sadly.

"Well… I do like Sasuke. He's smart and attractive and a really great ninja. But he thinks I'm a failure and refused to acknowledge me no matter how well I did. I guess it's more of a crush really." Naruto explained. "But I think he'll get over being an arrogant prick eventually, so don't worry about him. I don't know what all went down the night of the Uchiha massacre, but I think you still do care for him a little bit."

The Uchiha glared at him but refused to give a verbal answer. He wouldn't let this broken boy peer so deeply into his soul. "Once you're done eating I'll take you back to your cell."

Naruto nodded and dared to look at the elder again. This time he examined the fine details of Itachi's flawless face, the deep pain that lay hidden behind the coldness of his ever-red eyes. "Have you ever kissed anyone Itachi?"

The Raven nodded his head slowly but didn't offer any more explanation.

"Well, I hope it went better for you…" Naruto said, a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Itachi paced back and forth in his room, trying to decide what he should do. Naruto had been their 'captive' for nearly five days now, and their leader was almost ready to begin the sealing ritual. If he wanted to make his move, it had to be now.

The Raven had been mulling over what the blonde and he had spoken about as they ate ramen. Unknown to everyone, Itachi had experienced sex of sorts when he'd killed his best friend years ago.

During the slaughter of his clan, he'd killed Izumi by putting her through an intense genjutsu of their life together. He was fully gay and would have never returned her feelings in the same way, but he did love her as a friend and knew that since he was taking her life away so young, she'd never be able to love another as she loved him.

He'd, of course, made love to her many times in the Tsukuyomi, and knew that even if it wasn't 'true love', that kind of physical connection with a person could bring happiness. Itachi truly believed that Naruto deserved such happiness at the end.

Deciding it was now or never, the Uchiha stalked over to the blonde's cell, determined to show him what physical contact could be if he'd let him.

When he finally arrived at the old, heavy door, he took several calming breaths before entering.

"Come with me, Naruto." He ordered, extending his hand once more for the blonde.

"Is it time?" the younger responded, a nervous excitement etched into his tired eyes.

"No, not yet. I've come with an offer. A chance to feel something other than pain or numbness before I cause your death. Itachi stated, doing his best to keep his voice calm despite how nervous he felt.

Naruto swallowed hard, but once again took hold of the elder's hand, not fully understanding what he was being offered.

The two walked down the now familiar halls until they reached an area Naruto hadn't seen before. He hesitantly followed Itachi in, swallowing again when he realized that it must be the Raven's bedroom.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." The Uchiha assured as he shut the door behind them.

"I… I'm not really sure what 'this' is," Naruto admitted shyly.

The elder gently hooked a pale finger under the blonde's tan chin and lifted slowly, tilting it just enough to where he could lean down and kiss his trembling lips.

Naruto could feel all the blood in his veins run cold before his embarrassment turned it boiling hot again. He pulled back quickly, not bothering to hide the confusion and surprise he felt. His eyes searched the Uchiha, trying to determine what the elder wanted from him.

"You… umm… I mean… thank you… that was a lot nicer than my last one but…uhh…you could have just done that in the cell…" Naruto finally managed to stutter out.

Itachi took another step towards him, his blood red eyes gleaming with an emotion the blonde didn't recognize. As he spoke, the Uchiha continued to move forward, causing Naruto to step back until he fell onto the bed. "You are young, Naruto, but there is more I can share with you if you are willing. I can make you feel good, happy even."

The blonde felt all the blood in his face shift when he noticed how Itachi was looking at him, traveling downward until it reached his groin. All at once he felt an intense desire to be touched by the Raven; the primal urge overtaking his fear of the unknown.

"May I touch you, Naruto," Itachi asked as he undid his cloak.

The blonde nodded, his mind too nervous to come up with an intelligible answer.

"Then lie down." The Uchiha commanded.

Naruto scooted back farther onto the bed and relaxed against the pillows, still trying desperately to control his hardening cock. He watched as Itachi took off all his clothes and slowly moved towards him again.

"I'm going to undress you now" the elder explained. He then proceeded to pull the zipper of Naruto's jacket down and eased the orange clothing off his shoulders before moving to lift the white shirt from his smooth, tan skin.

Itachi then trailed farther down, smirking some when Naruto squeezed his legs together in an attempt to hide his erection. "It's alright, that's part of what makes this feel good" he stated, gently running his graceful fingers over the clothed hardness.

Naruto shivered at the feeling, and bucked his hips slightly, trying to keep the wonderful sensation going. He barely noticed Itachi pulling down his pants until they slipped off his bare feet. Before he had time to react though, the Uchiha was hovering above him, his lips softly caressing his own.

The blonde moaned into the kiss, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the elders strong, pale shoulders. He could feel Itachi's cock resting solidly against his own, throbbing steadily. "Please… Itachi… don't stop…" he whined.

The Uchiha obliged, and ground his hips down into Naruto's as he ran his hands over the soft skin of his lightly toned arms and chest. The sight and sound of Naruto throwing his head back in pleasure drove him onward and he slipped his hands down farther.

"I'm… going… to… touch you somewhere more intimate. Tell me if you… want me to stop… alright?" Itachi asked, his words coming out in slightly breathless pants.

Naruto nodded, but he had no intention of telling the elder to stop now. He groaned slightly when his boxers were removed, allowing his erection to spring out and land in the Raven's waiting hand.

Itachi slowly pumped the engorged member, smearing the precum that had accumulated at the tip. He then kissed down the writhing body, making his way to the swollen head of Naruto's cock. With a shallow breath, he sucked the organ into his hot, wet mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, swallowing the pulsating length down to the hilt.

Naruto hissed and moaned, tangling his hand in the silky black hair. "Ohhh… Ita… mmmm… that… that feels so… good…"

At those words, the Raven didn't think he could wait any longer. He pulled his head back up and let the dick fall from his mouth with a small wet plop, smiling some when he heard the boy whine in discontentment.

"Suck" he ordered, holding three fingers up to the blonde's mouth.

Naruto gave him a suspicious, confused look, but parted his lips slightly to allow the digits to enter. He coated them with saliva, never breaking eye contact with the boy leaning over him.

"Good," Itachi said as he withdrew his hand, "now hold onto my shoulders."

Once the blonde had readjusted, Itachi pressed one of the slick fingers into the tight, virgin hole, being careful not to hurt his lover. He watched the blondes face and waited until the muscles relaxed before adding another, scissoring the tight ring.

Naruto let out several shaky breaths as his insides attempted to accommodate the third finger. It hurt more than he expected, but as he got used to it, the pain was replaced by a growing pleasure.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Itachi asked quietly.

The blonde lifted his chin and kissed the elder passionately. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything, Itachi." He responded.

The Uchiha hid his smile as he prepared to enter Naruto, still unable to show how happy this experience was making him as well. "It will hurt for just a minute, then I promise it will feel amazing." He explained.

With a quick snap of his hips, the Raven fully sheathed his cock in the tight heat of Naruto's ass, groaning loudly into the soft neck of the younger. He could feel a few tears dripping down onto his cheek from the blonde but promised himself he'd make it up to him soon.

"Shhh… just relax…" he cooed softly.

After a few more moments of letting the blonde adjust, Itachi began to rock his hips, refraining from moving too fast. He shifted directions and smirked when the blonde gasped in pleasure. Giving him another kiss, the elder began thrusting harder into the same spot, his eyes closing as ecstasy overtook him as well.

Naruto ran his nails down the strong, muscled back of his lover as they continued to explore each other's bodies. He couldn't believe the intensity of what he was feeling. It was a mixture of happiness, pleasure, excitement and other emotions that he wasn't sure he knew the name of.

Their movements became one as their climaxes closed in, making them wish the moment could go on forever. With a final, rough thrust, it came crashing through them, until both Naruto and Itachi were utterly spent.

They stayed there together for nearly an hour afterward, holding each other as the world slowly came back to them.

"Thank you, Itachi… you were right. There is more to life than suffering. I wish there was something I could do to repay you." Naruto said softly.

The Raven kissed him gently on the forehead, hoping that would let him know he already had. "I think it's time for the ritual to begin" he stated blankly, having heard the other members begin moving in nearby rooms.

Naruto nodded silently. For the first time, he truly felt like he was ready to die. He didn't become Hokage, but other than that, he considered himself lucky for all that he had experienced. "Give my body back to Iruka sensei, and Jiraiya, alright?" he asked, "they will probably want somewhere they can visit me."

The Uchiha agreed, wishing that he had someone to mourn his death. It wouldn't be long now before he too met his untimely fate. But in his heart, he didn't believe that he deserved it. Still, maybe, if he hoped hard enough, he'd get to see this broken little blonde once more in whatever afterlife was awaiting them.

"Let's go" Naruto spoke, staring once more into those now soft, loving red eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **END! :)**

 **Okay… so that wasn't where I thought this one was going. But! I hope you enjoy it anyway! Maybe I'll write a sequel of sorts… not sure if it's worth it though.**

 **ANYWAYS: Please follow, favorite and REVIEW! I need the reviews for… personal reasons… so write something! Please!**


End file.
